


四天搞凰挑战pt.2

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 泰双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 半夜发情的兔兔国x双性猫猫泰
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 2





	四天搞凰挑战pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

“哥哥…”

睡梦中，似乎有什么东西压到自己身上来，凑在他耳边喘着粗气，声音里似乎夹杂着几分焦躁。金泰亨迷迷糊糊醒过来，就看见一对兔耳朵在眼前晃悠着，已经开始舔舐起自己的乳头来。

“你干嘛…！吓我一跳…”金泰亨推开了他，被推开的人懵懵地坐在那里，借着月光，金泰亨看见他要哭了的样子。田柾国的眼泪说来就来，皱着鼻子噘着小嘴，委屈地抽泣起来。

一边哭还一边叫着哥哥，金泰亨头疼起来，揉着他的兔耳朵轻声哄起来。“我们柾国儿怎么了，为什么不睡觉？”田柾国调整了坐姿，直接张开腿给他看了，“哥哥…柾国儿，想要了…”

金泰亨不说话了，他恨不得现在立刻就晕死过去，最好什么也别知道。田柾国身上什么也没穿，不管怎么看都是身材性感的肌肉猛男，腿间的性器尺寸硕大，就这么直白地挺立着。可与之不符的倒是他的脸，一副哭唧唧的样子，长得那么可爱，还是只兔子。

“可是…不是刚刚才做过吗，怎么又想要了…？”下身残留的感觉还鲜明着，金泰亨缩了缩身子，毛茸茸的猫尾巴不自觉缠住了自己的大腿，紧张极了。田柾国哭丧着脸凑过来，直接挤进他的腿间，“哪有刚刚做嘛…都已经过去好几个小时了…”

他忍不住动起腰来，粗热的性器在他腿根摩擦着，把金泰亨也弄得起了反应。“哥哥…”田柾国的双手撑在他的腰两侧，一边动一边粗喘着，还软着嗓子和他撒娇。

“哥哥…哥哥…”见他没回答，田柾国又开始哭起来，凑上去想和他接吻，却被金泰亨躲开了。这一举动着实让他崩溃起来，眼泪又开始掉个不停，像是受了谁能天大的委屈一般，“哥哥为什么不和我…呜…不和我接吻？哥哥不喜欢柾国儿了吗…呜呜呜…”

金泰亨心想不能老是惯着他，哪有要什么就给什么的道理，况且这还是大半夜的，他发情也太频繁了，再这样下去自己会吃不消的。“哥哥…呜呜呜…哥哥…”田柾国难受极了，窝在他脖颈间撒着娇，绒绒的兔耳朵在金泰亨下巴蹭来蹭去，有些痒。

兔子一急起来也会咬人，只不过田柾国还是不忍心把他心爱的哥哥咬疼了。身体越来越热，性器也硬得发疼，但是始终得不到金泰亨的回应，这让他非常不安。

“不行…现在太晚了…”终究还是看不下去田柾国难受的样子，金泰亨握住了他的性器上下撸动起来，“用手给你解决一下就好，哥哥已经累了。”光是用手给他弄，田柾国已经开始爽快起来，金泰亨的手又软又嫩，把他弄得好舒服。

“哥哥…呜…好舒服…”田柾国的兔耳朵垂下，眼神迷离起来，享受一般半眯着眼，薄唇微张，传来令人脸红的喘息声。

金泰亨弄着弄着自己快睡着了，被猝不及防地捏住了下身，猫耳朵都激灵起来。“呜…你干嘛…？”田柾国隔着睡裤揉捏他的性器，手指又趁机拉下宽松的裤腰，直接握住人刚刚苏醒的性器。

“不能只让我一个人舒服呀，哥哥也要一起舒服。”明明还有泪水挂在眼角，可他偏偏要笑得这么甜，金泰亨有时也会怀疑他是不是一只狐狸，这么狡猾，总能把他哄得一愣一愣地再吃干抹净。

更让人受不了的还是他直勾勾的眼神，掺杂着过多的甜蜜和温柔，似乎要把他溺死在这柔情蜜意的陷阱中。“哥哥，我想和哥哥接吻。”金泰亨又看见了他那带着微笑的眼神，心里只是空了一拍就已经被人噙住嘴唇，细细地啃咬舔吻起来。

性器下的肉缝突然被手指造访，灵活地探进去揉搓着，金泰亨身子一抖，细碎的呜咽声传来，被田柾国一一吞下。一吻毕，金泰亨的脸都憋红了，身子也开始发软，下身变得湿哒哒的，这下想推脱都困难。

“哥哥下面很湿嘛…舒服吗？”田柾国的眼睛亮亮的，似乎像在问蛋糕好不好吃一样自然。金泰亨咬着下唇瞪他，“太狡猾了，我明明不想做的。”猫耳朵耷拉下来，软软地贴在发丝上。“哥哥真可爱啊…想肏哥哥！”田柾国又凑近了一些，开始得寸进尺起来。

手指抽出来的时候蒙上了一层透明的黏液，紧接着就是那可怕的粗热抵在穴口磨蹭着，田柾国似乎忍受不了了，将人一把推倒就抬起他的腿，对准了穴口就猛地插进去。

金泰亨被他这突然的一撞吓了一跳，声音没忍住，随后便跟着这人的动作一声声叫出来。田柾国兴奋得兔尾巴直摇，挺腰的动作也愈发激烈起来。

哪有一上来就讨得那么激烈的，金泰亨拍了他一下，“你唔…啊…嗯嗯…慢一点…呜呜…要受不了了…”还残留着上次欢爱敏感的小穴此刻更清晰地传递着快感，金泰亨忍不住哭叫起来，却只能被这死兔子紧紧抱住逃不走。

下身重复着打桩一样的动作，自己当然是先爽飞了，微笑都变得迷离起来，眼睛里似乎要冒出小心心，一边狠肏着身下人一边软着嗓子表白。

“呜…好喜欢哥哥…哥哥里面好热好软…嗯…柾国儿好舒服…”金泰亨哪里受得了他这种直接的表白，红着脸捂起耳朵来不想听。小穴被肉棒撑到极限，他的动作几乎每一下都是用了狠劲一样，撞得他受不了。

忽然就被他翻了个身，金泰亨重心都还没调整好的时候已经被人向后拉，臀部就支撑在他们交合的地方，几乎算是坐在他的大腿上了。“你…！啊呜…你别这样…嗯…”双腿被分的很开，田柾国几乎每一下都往最深处肏，肉壁被刺激得不断收缩，给两人都带来了极大的快感。

被这样激烈地肏弄，金泰亨很快就受不了了，咬着床单一下子射在了田柾国的大腿上。肉棒被小穴狠狠地夹紧，田柾国抖了一下身子，险些被夹射。

“不…不要这样…”金泰亨回头拍了拍他的手臂，“腰好疼…”田柾国很喜欢听到金泰亨和他撒娇，兔耳朵又精神起来，“那我给哥哥揉揉就不疼啦。”

还没放松下来多久的金泰亨突然被人捉住了尾巴根，他吓得叫出声来，小穴也夹紧着罪魁祸首的性器。“你别碰！呜…”被摸了尾巴的感觉不太好，酥酥麻麻的，还有莫名其妙的快感。尾巴是他身上的敏感部分，经不起任何的挑逗玩弄，此刻居然被他捉在掌心揉捏，还一节节摸到尾巴根。

“不要摸了…我叫你不要摸了呜…”可怜的小猫软着身子求饶道，想抽出尾巴也抽不出来，委屈地掉起眼泪来。“哥哥怎么哭了…？”田柾国这才放开他的尾巴，“哥哥不哭了，柾国儿马上就让你舒服。”被人翻了个身，金泰亨惊慌地叫道：“你…我不是那个意思啊！呜…！”

小穴被人重重地贯穿着，金泰亨的叫声又软又娇，扰得田柾国头皮发麻。身子已经软成一滩水一般任人摆布着，低头就能看见这兔子在自己身上种草莓。

身上的各种痕迹本来就够多了，他又不尽兴地一个个添上去，像在标记自己的所属物一样。金泰亨哭得视线都迷糊起来，还没休息够就被迫做了剧烈运动，头都开始发晕。

“哥哥…唔…哥哥…我可以射在里面吗？”快要高潮的人贴在他的耳边低语，“柾国儿好想射在里面呀…”含糊不清的回答，田柾国心上一喜，尾巴又开始晃起来，几下挺动之后将精液射满了穴道。

结束了激烈性事的金泰亨快要晕过去，本来以为终于可以睡觉了，没想到又被人拉了过去。小兔的眼睛闪闪发亮，晃着他的手臂撒娇道：“哥哥…再做一次就睡觉吧…好不好…？”

金泰亨欲哭无泪，“不好…！！”


End file.
